The Daughter of the Master Emerald Guardians
by Indigo-the-Cat
Summary: This is the biography of a character that I have come up with. In case you are wondering, she is Knuckles daughter. I am going to eventually post a story revolving around her, but for now, you'll have to read this.


The Daughter of the Master Emerald Guardians  
  
This is a story of the creation of a character I cam up with. You will learn more about her as you read this. I had thought her up before, and now I just had to write about her! So enjoy this biography please.  
  
And so we shall begin...  
  
It was a lovely morning in the middle of September. The wind was blowing a cool breeze upon the bluffs of Angel Island. And that same breeze was slowly caressing beautiful red locks of hair. Those red locks belong to the one, the only, Knuckles, guardian of the Master Emerald. Knuckles was peacefully resting upon the shrine of the Emerald, as his hair was gently flowing with the wind. He had not a care in the world, but there was one thing that he often pondered while he guarded his ancient tribe's treasure.  
  
Knuckles would not live forever, as all living things must come to and end. And Knuckles was the last known member of his age-old tribe. He kept to his guard, as always, but he was never completely satisfied with it. Who would take his place when he was gone? He was thinking about it at this time.  
  
{I may be quite young in my 20's, but my 20's will end, and then I will be in my 30's. Then will come my 40's and 50's, and so on. I cannot continue to guard my Emerald forever. I worry about who should be in my position after I can no longer stay in it.}  
  
{Then, oh Knuckles, you must find a way to continue the guarding of this Emerald.} a voice whispered to his mind.  
  
"Whoa, who... who said that?" Knuckles stammered.  
  
{It is I...} the voice said.  
  
Suddenly, a small pale ball of energy flowed out from inside the Master Emerald. It circled around Knuckles, and stopped in front of him, shimmering in its own light. Knuckles watched it, intently. But then, he was abruptly blinded by the light that suddenly cast out from it. For a few seconds, it glowed brightly, until a peculiar figure began to emerge from it. Knuckles thought that he had seen the figure before...  
  
"Do I know you?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Yes, guardian, you do..." the figure responded.  
  
At that moment, the captive light ceased, and beautiful young woman appeared before Knuckles. She had a breath-taking complexion with pale tan skin. Her hair was similar to Knuckles own, but shorter and straighter. She had on light-sapphire bracelets, a golden headband that served as a crown, a ancient knit skirt, and white sandals that had been worn by her tribe for years. And when Knuckles saw her face, he immediately knew who she was. The Echidna, Princess Tikal. He looked into her deep-blue eyes, which sparkled like the sea, and she looked into his violet eyes, which glowed like the aurora-borealis.  
  
"I remember you," Knuckles said.  
  
"Yes, and I am glad, for I have been watching you..." Tikal replied.  
  
"You have? Then tell me, what brings you here?" Knuckles asked her.  
  
"You have been worried about something, haven't you?" She told him.  
  
"Yes! But how did you know?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"I can feel your thoughts when the Master Emerald knows that I need to. You have been worried about who is going to be the new guardian of the Master Emerald, after you perish." said Tikal.  
  
"What can I do about it, Tikal? I am the last surviving member of our tribe, there is no one else left," Knuckles said, then he begins to cry.  
  
"The Master Emerald has instructed me to come to you. It tells me, that we should bear a child together, to continue the line of guardians."  
  
"But, Tikal, we are not married, and we have no love for each other. We cannot produce children in such a state." Knuckles notes.  
  
"But Knuckles, I have developed a passion for you, one that I cannot hide. I see you here, everyday, guarding this Emerald without rest. Your whole body has become an object of affection in my eyes." She confesses.  
  
"Really? I didn't know..." Knuckles responded.  
  
"And, do you not share any of these feelings?" She asked, anxiously.  
  
"I remember the first time I saw you, you were so beautiful then, and even more beautiful now. I guess that I just let my heart falter, for I had only one passion, to guard this Emerald." He told her.  
  
"Then let's not delay, we must go back into my time, and bear this child. If it pleases you, we shall first be married. Once the child is born, you will return with it to your own time, and protect it as well as the Master Emerald, so that the line may continue," She instructs.  
  
Knuckles slowly nods his head. Tikal places her hand in his large hand, and returns both herself and him into the pale ball of energy. The Master Emerald then opens up a portal in time, and Tikal and Knuckles travel into it. Returning to the ancient time, where Tikal was the princess of her people. For a whole year, Knuckles and Tikal were gone from the present time, bearing the child that would become the new guardian of the Master Emerald.  
  
Many of Knuckles friends, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Cream, Big, and yes, even Rouge, wondered where he had gone. It was that same day in September when Knuckles returned, but this time, he wasn't just with Tikal. He was holding in his arms, the future guardian of the Master Emerald. Tikal bid Knuckles, her husband, and her daughter an eternal farewell. She vanished back into the Master Emerald, where she could watch over both her husband and her daughter.  
  
Knuckles daughter had just waken up. She was still quite tired and wanted to fall back to sleep. Knuckles slowly rocked her in his arms, and put his fingers through his daughter's pale-tan hair, just like her mother's. Then he noticed something he hadn't before. She had some strands of hair that were naturally red, like his. So, she had pale-tan hair with natural red highlights. Knuckles then looked into his daughter's eyes. He was befallen with grace.  
  
They were violet, like his own. 


End file.
